


孕龙护理

by IrisSanguinea



Category: Ashes of Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSanguinea/pseuds/IrisSanguinea
Kudos: 14





	孕龙护理

旭凤也笑，凑过去吻他。润玉顶着他的舌头不让深入：“吃饭去。”  
“先吃你。”旭凤衔着他的下唇含糊道，抽了他背后的靠枕往他腰下面塞。  
“抽筋了，腿疼。”润玉懒洋洋地说，自己抬起腰来方便靠枕放到位。旭凤握住他的脚踝，揉着按着顺势把他那条腿折叠起来架在肩上，俯下去吻他蛰伏着的阴茎。  
润玉轻轻揪住他的头发，咕哝道：“今天怎么了？”  
“那小怪兽凶得很，差点被抓死……”旭凤信口开河，虽然怪兽劈头盖脸的污血的确有几秒让他感受了灭顶之灾——可那是被他捅出来的，“要是死了就不值了，每天都得……够本，否则……”  
润玉用另一条腿象征性地踹了他一下，没有接话，压着喉咙里的喘息。  
旭凤细细地舔他，听着他的呼吸越来越急，偶尔轻轻地吭一声，若有若无的。他熟悉他的身体和反应，他看见孩子在润玉腹部薄薄的脂肪层下动，撑出一个小鼓包，这里鼓一下那里鼓一下，和父亲一样兴奋。他跪坐在润玉的双腿间扶住腰小心地推进去，润玉绷紧了背脊和颈项直到他推到底缓慢地动作起来。  
“太好了。”他无意义地说。与润玉的沉默相反，他在床上话非常多，曾经他把这当成助兴的一种方式，后来他觉得需要用语言传达自己的爱意与幸福。  
“你长肉了。”他掐着润玉侧腰，那里的确比原来柔软许多，稍用力就能捏出一层肉来涨满他的虎口，“屁股也大了，从背后看简直……”他忍不住用力顶了好几下，换来一串闷哼。润玉把扯着枕头的手放下来捂着肚子。  
“怎么了，不舒服吗？”旭凤差点吓软。  
润玉舔了舔嘴唇，小声道：“晃。”  
“晃？”  
“晃得厉害。”润玉似乎脸红了，眼睛眨个不停。旭凤省过味儿来，怕是他刚才动作重了，让他肚子晃得难受，毕竟那份量不轻，还有不少液体。  
旭凤笑着贴向他耳边问：“昨天怎么没晃么？前天也……”

润玉扶着肚子翻了个身，不打算理会他似的打了个呵欠。  
“别这样。”他贴上去讨饶，“忍心晾着我？”  
润玉又舔嘴唇了，他一有话犹豫在嘴里就忍不住这样。“今天岐黄说……”他轻轻地说，落在旭凤耳朵里也断断续续的，“说别……太激烈，高潮……会刺激……不好。”  
“那我轻轻的，保证不让你……”旭凤说，跟着侧躺下去贴在他背后轻轻送进去，手臂揽着他的腰，不一会儿手掌就向上游走去捏他的胸。那里是格外饱满的，比以前柔软，虽然握紧了仍触得到底下依旧坚守岗位的肌肉线条，而指缝间能感到脂肪暧昧的摩擦，刚强又甜美。  
他果然动得很轻，轻缓的摩擦犹如隔靴搔痒，叫身下人为浅尝辄止的快感焦躁起来。  
“不要做了。”润玉郁闷道。  
“撩了就得灭火呀。”他哄着发脾气的孕夫。  
“谁撩你……”  
“你就是撩。什么都不干也撩。”他把唇吻落在润玉的颈后，发茬扫过他的鼻尖。  
“你这样……射得出来吗。”  
“别说话。”他把自己填得深些，听润玉喉咙里低鸣了一声，“嘴要是闲着，不如叫两声来听听。”  
润玉立刻闭紧了嘴，侧了脸几乎埋进枕头里去。  
相处久了，有时他并不追求瞬间的高潮体验，这份亲密无间就能叫人心满意足。他继续自己的大业，直到感觉一阵逐渐加强的细密的颤动。  
“这样也可以到吗？”他管不住嘴要调戏他成熟了依然脸皮薄薄的爱人，仰起身子去看润玉的脸色。这一动让他发现了润玉的小动作，那五根细长的手指不知什么时候转移了阵地，悄悄照顾着前方被他忽视了的可怜阴茎——显然照顾得很好，顶端已经开始吐出透明的液体，眼看就要——  
“不可以。”他果断伸手去阻止正在变本加厉的放肆撸动，拇指食指凑了个圈儿勒住根部。润玉猛地颤了一下，没忍住一声惊喘。  
“好疼。”润玉眼睛湿湿的，可怜兮兮地望着他。  
“要遵医嘱。”他把人扳过来给予分外缠绵的吻，探手下去安抚肿胀疼痛的部分。润玉报复似的吮住他的舌头用牙齿研磨，手脚并用缠在他身上撒娇撒痴。  
润玉很少表现得这么痴缠有攻击性，连孕期的饥渴都一直含蓄矜持得只有他进入他的身体才能感受到其中的热情。天知道他有多想把人艹进床单里，考虑到润玉的身体状况他决定暂且把这一笔记在账上，反正来日方长。  
这个吻结束时两个人都有点缺氧了。润玉拿手背擦着嘴边溢出的津液，气喘吁吁迎上旭凤的目光。  
旭凤与他抵着额头，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“吃饱了吗。”  
“我又不饿。”  
“那我还饿着呢。”  
“滚蛋。”润玉说。


End file.
